Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida
by Belle Cullen
Summary: O lema de Marlene McKinnon diz que Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida, mas é uma crença difícil de manter quando Sirius Black está no meio [TRADUÇÃO de Boys Ar Unnecessary Commodities in Life by kathaania]


**N/T: **Essa fic é um tradução de _"Boys are unnecessary commodities in life" _da kathaania

Eu sempre acreditei que garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida.

Só que é uma crença muito difícil de manter quando O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black tem sua mão esquerda apoiada gentilmente nas minhas costas, juntando nossos corpos cada vez mais. Para tornar as coisas ainda piores, a cena acabou de sair de um filme romântico água-com-açúcar. Uma valsa suave toca ao fundo, quase sem ser notada, muito romântica. As luzes estão fracas. Um homem lindo me segura em seus braços, me dando um meio sorriso. Ele está completamente alheio à já mencionada água-com-açúcar. Ou talvez ele esteja muito ciente. (Seus sorrisos são difíceis de decifrar, entendem?)

Pare! Pare com esse pensamente ridículo!

Em momentos assim eu tenho que me forçar a lembrar do meu lema: _garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida._

Eu me acho repetindo essas mesmas palavras seguidamente na minha cabeça.

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida, garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida. _

Mas ele tem os mais lindos olhos cinzentos! Eles são tão amigáveis, simplesmente implorando para serem contemplados.

Oh, Merlim! Eu acabei de contemplar!

Pare! Pare! Pare com isto!

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida, garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida. _

Essa realmente não é uma situação muito legal. O quê? Por que vocês estão me olhando assim? Então vocês acham que eu estou sendo ridícula, não? Bem, eu tenho histórias que fariam você se arrepiar. Vou levar vocês na curta jornada pela minha vida amorosa para mostrar os horrores que me levaram ao meu lema de vida.

Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e minha história irá mudar a maneira como vocês vêem os garotos pelo resto de suas vidas.

Tudo começou no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Foi quando eu conheci O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black. Sim, ele era conhecido exatamente assim. Vejam, eu já havia ouvido falarem sobre ele antes mesmo de pisar na estação King's Cross. Eu ouvi as garotas dando risadinhas ("as risinhos" eu as chamo) nas lojas de vestes, nas vendas de sorvete, na loja de livros, etcetera. Então vocês entendem meu desprezo por esse garoto em particular que estava fazendo todas enlouquecerem.

Eu nem mesmo sabia que aquele era O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black quando o vi pela primeira vez, e eu vou admitir isso, ele era um primeiranista bem bonitinho. Já possuía aquele diabólico sorriso só seu que, mesmo agora, chama demais a minha atenção para os seus lábios perfeitamente desenhados. Sue olhos já eram amigáveis, implorando para serem contemplados. Ela já tinha aquela risada-latido que me arranca um sorriso sempre que a ouço.

Claro, ele tinha que ir a arruinar esta imagem perfeita que eu tinha dele enquanto admirava sua perfeição física de longe.

Ele me viu o observando. Eu estava sentada sozinha, profundamente concentrada na atividade de observar o garoto no compartimento em frente ao meu. Ele deu um meio sorriso. Meu coração acelerou.

'Oh, meu deus. Ele está vindo pra cá.' Eu lembro que pensei. Eu estava anima, mesmo ainda não tendo nenhum preconceito contra o gênero dele, eu era um pouco tímida. Imediatamente voltei minha atenção para o assento de couro, especificamente para uma mancha que lembrava fantasticamente uma tartaruga.

"Ei gatinha, qual é o seu signo?" ele perguntou, tirando minha atenção do assento de couro, especificamente da mancha que lembrava fantasticamente uma tartaruga.

Essas palavras fizeram vários pensamentos passarem pela minha cabeça.

1- Ele está falando comigo!

2- Ele acabou de me chamar de 'gatinha'?

3- Aquele idiota acabou de me chamar de gatinha! Será que ele gostaria se eu o chamasse de 'cachorrão'?

4- 'Qual é o seu signo?' mas que diabos de pergunta é essa?

5- Santo Merlim! Eu acho que isso foi uma cantada! O que ele acha que eu sou exatamente que esse tipo de coisa possa de fato funcionar comigo?

Eu só o encarei por alguns momentos antes de responder. "Libra."

Então um outro pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. 'Por que, pelas barbas de Merlim, eu respondi essa pergunta?'

Ele deu um sorrisinho e então estendeu a mão. "Eu sou Sirius Black, mas pode me chamar de 'Sexy'."

Então este é O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black. Espere um minuto, ele acabou de dizer 'sexy'? Que tipo de criança de onze anos tem essa palavra no seu vocabulário? Que tipo de criança de onze anos tem a audácia de dizer tal coisa? Deve se a influência das Risinhos.

"Bem, 'Sexy'," Eu disse, agora achando minha voz e minha fibra. Ele sorriu de novo quando eu o chamei de 'sexy'. "Saia da minha cabine." A cara dele foi no chão.

"Por quê? Não quer a companhia?" Ele perguntou, quase sinceramente, e por meio segundo eu pensei em deixá-lo ficar. Mas de verdade, eu não queria me transformar em uma das Risinhos, que não tinha mais o que falar, a não ser o jeito que o cabelo dele caía. Apesar de que, eu devo admitir, mesmo aos onze anos os cabelos de Sirius Black caiam de uma maneira bem sexy por cima de seus olhos. Aliás, digam a ele que eu usei seu nome e 'sexy' na mesma frase e eu serei forçada a matar vocês.

"Ela tem companhia." Uma voz de garota veio de trás dele. Eu estiquei meu pescoço por trás de 'Sexy' para ver quem era: uma garota com cabelos ridiculamente ruivos e olhos verdes. Minha salvadora e futura melhor amiga.

'Sexy' olhou para a ruiva e sorriu. "Então gatinha, qual é o seu signo?"

Ela olhou para ele bem confusa, e eu pude ver os pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, assim como tinha passado pela minha há pouco tempo.

"Sexy, fora!" Eu gritei apontando para a porta. Ele se levantou, apesar de um pouco relutante.

"Vejo vocês duas em Hogwarts." Ele não pôde evitar dizer. Neste ponto a ruiva juntou-se a mim nos gritos de "FORA!" Agora ele realmente saiu. Nós fechamos aporta atrás dele, não sem antes ouvir um pouco da conversa que se passou na cabine em frente à nossa.

"Você estava errado. Não funcionou." 'sexy' disse para um garoto que até parecia com ele, só que com cabelos mais bagunçados e óculos.

O outro rapaz deu de ombros antes de comentar. "Aquela ruiva é realmente linda."

A garota que estava agora sentada ao meu lado no assento de couro, especificamente em cima da mancha que lembrava fantasticamente uma tartaruga, fez uma cara de desprezo ao ouvir isso.

Vocês se surpreenderiam em saber que a ruiva, que eu logo descobri se chamar Lily Evans, acabou de se casar com esse garoto para o qual ela torceu o nariz por todos esses anos?

Ela abandonou a nossa religião (que era totalmente baseada no meu lema de vida) há algum tempo atrás. James Potter (o garoto para o qual ela torcia o nariz) a perseguiu por um longo tempo. Era bem patético na verdade. Mas ele era persistente e ela acabou vendo seu charme, pro meu desânimo. Ela não percebe que ele é uma comodidade desnecessária, assim como o resto deles?

Ela se _apaixonou_, ela diz.

Shh, eu digo.

Apesar de que eu me pergunto se ela de alguma forma se sentiu como eu me sinto agora quando abandonou nossa religião. Ela também teve que repetir "_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária" _várias e várias vezes até sua força de vontade finalmente acabar e ela contemplar os olhos do Potter?

Eu espero que não tenha sido assim.

Por que se foi, eu estou prestes a seguir seu caminho.

Mas O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black não é como James Potter, apesar de eles serem praticamente grudados. Sirius nunca me perseguiu como James fez com Lily. Não, ele estava muito preocupado em enviar sorrisos sugestivos para as Risadinhas, que mais tarde se tornaram seu fã-clube (foi em parte por ódio a essas garotas que eu criei meu lema de vida, num esforço para ser o mais diferente possível delas). Eu sei que era para me fazer ciúmes. Lily me disse que James a disse que Sirius o disse que era.

Essa comodidade desnecessária me conhecia bem demais.

Eu sou teimosa como uma mula, mas eu podia fazer coisas estúpidas num rompante de ciúmes, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz um dia.

O que me leva à segunda atrocidade que cometi na minha vida: O dia que eu beijei O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black.

Era um belo dia do meu sexto ano. Eu estava sem namorado como sempre. Eu estava virando a piada da classe, na verdade. Até mesmo Lily tinha um par para o iminente baile de Halloween, pelo qual eu a repreendi por um dia inteiro. Eu disse a ela que era deslealdade com a nossa fé. Ela disse que comodidades desnecessárias eram legais para dançar e que não era como se ela tivesse um encontro; era só pra se divertir. Aqui era aonde a briga deveria para, porque ela estava certa, mesmo que eu não tenha admitido (eu disse que era teimosa, lembram?). Pelo menos ela não estava indo com o Potter.

Então, de qualquer maneira, nós caminhando ao redor do lago, falando besteiras e lá estavam os quatro dinâmicos, sentados embaixo de sua arvora usual à beira do lago. Hoje eles não estavam mexendo com o Snape, o que deixou Lily feliz, mas Sirius estava fazendo aquela coisa do sorriso para as Risinhos. Ele ficava me olhando propositalmente, o que eu propositalmente ignorava. Ou pelo menos tentava.

Nós passamos por eles e James imediatamente se levantou e começou a atrapalhar o cabelo. Eu pude ver Lily, já se revirando. Ela odiava quando ele fazia isso, e sabia que ele iria falar com ela.

"Hey, Evans." James começou. Lily estava fazendo um bom trabalho fingindo não vê-lo até aquela hora. Ela o olhou com surpresa quando ele a chamou.

"Ah, olá Potter." Ela disse num sarcasmo civilizado. Eu automaticamente bloqueei o resto, sabendo o que viria a seguir. Potter refazendo sua inquisição sobre porque razão no mundo ela estava indo ao baile com um Lufa-Lufa que ela mal conhecia ao invés de ir com ele. A alternativa que escolhi foi me focar em Sirius Black, o que foi uma idéia muito, muito ruim.

Ele continuava me olhando de lado, enquanto mandava sorrisinhos sexy para qualquer coisa viva, a exceção de mim.

Por que ele estava me excluindo?

Eu pensei isso?

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida..._

O problema é que... O mantra funciona melhor quando não se está encarando uma comodidade desnecessária.

Ele estava me deixando louca. O rosto dele tinha um formato perfeito e a pele dele parecia tão suave e seus braços tão musculosos.

Argh!

_Garotos, especialmente O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black, são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida._

Mas o mantra não estava ajudando. Na verdade estava fazendo o mesmo bem que famintos por batatas fazem na Irlanda.

Bem, a próxima coisa que eu notei foram seus lábios realmente perfeitos, e quão maravilhoso seria senti-los nos meus, e quão malucas as Risinhos ficariam quando os vissem nos meus. Ensinaria a elas uma lição: idolatria não faz bem. Mas esse pensamento tardio foi apenas uma racionalização que eu criei para justificar minhas ações.

Na verdade, eu estava doida de ciúmes que aquelas garotas Risinhos estavam recebendo mais atenção dele que eu e mais importante, quão maravilhoso seria sentir os lábios dele nos meus. (Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas é importante o bastante para eu ressaltar novamente!).

Então eu fui até ele.

Eu virei sua cabeça, de modo que ele estava, então, olhando diretamente para mim, nos olhos. Eu não acho que tenha visto alguém parecer tão surpreso em minha vida.

E então eu o beijei. Com vontade.

E então ele começou a retribuir o beijo. Com vontade.

Então alguma coisa pareceu funcionar na minha cabeça. _Eu estou beijando Sirius Black._

E então eu pensei duas coisas.

Isso é dez vezes melhor do que o que eu pensei que seria.

Argh! O que eu estou fazendo? Se afaste dele agora!

E eu me afastei.

Eu olhei para ele por um segundo, me virei abruptamente e saí, repetindo pra mim mesma: _garotos são um comodidade desnecessária..._

E então eu pensei uma terceira coisa: deus, e espero que a Lily não tenha visto isso.

Mas ela viu. E fez da minha vida um inferno durante um ano. Que foi o mesmo tempo que eu evitei O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black. E o mesmo tempo que ele me evitou.

Estão se perguntando o que aconteceu quando esse ano acabou?

É um conto fascinante na verdade.

Agora era nosso sétimo ano e Lily e eu estávamos sentadas no dormitório, lendo em toda nossa solidão. A parte do 'solidão' seria estranha, já que estava positivamente vazio lá fora e ninguém do nosso ano tinha aulas. Exceto que todas as garotas do nosso dormitório tinham namorados e por isso, estavam muito preocupadas em alguma sala vazia ou armário de vassouras. Eu não posso dizer que as culpo. Essa é uma coisa da qual você sente falta quando seu lema de vida é como o meu, mas que fosse! Ela eram as Risinhos, eu não era e com certeza não queria algumas de suas reputações.

Mas eu estou me desviando do assunto. Como eu estava dizendo, estávamos no dormitório, quando, do nada, Lily diz: "James me convidou para o baile de Halloween".

Eu continuei lendo meu livro, por que isso realmente não me interessava muito. Já era esperado. O que veio a seguir não era esperado, no entanto.

"Eu disse sim." Lily disse devido ao meu silêncio.

Com isto eu olhei para ela, fechando meu livro, com um estrondo. "Você o quê!" Eu gritei. Ela estava sendo mais civilizada com ele ultimamente, mas eu presumi que fosse meramente devido às suas novas responsabilidades de "dar um bom exemplo" como Monitora-chefe.

"Eu disse sim, Marlene." Ela disse mais confiante, enquanto fechava o livro que tinha diante de si. "Ele é até bem legal, depois que você passa o exterior arrogante."

Eu a interrompi neste ponto. "Lily, eu vou ter que te lembrar do voto que você fez há poucos anos atrás?"

"Ah, qual é, Marlene. Você não pode me prender àquilo. Ele era um total idiota naquela época."

"E ELE MELHOROU?"

"Bem, aquela coisa com o cabelo, é só um hábito nervoso sabe?"

"Lily..." Eu rugi nervosa.

"Marlene..." Ela respondeu zombando do meu tom.

"O que aconteceu pra te fazer mudar de idéia?" Eu perguntei com dureza, ignorando seu último comentário. Ele ficou em silêncio. Ela não estava dizendo algo. O que ela não estava dizendo? Ouvi ela murmurar alguma coisa.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Eu perguntei meio alto. Notei algumas terceiranistas tentando escutar a conversa enquanto iam para o Salão comunal.

"Eu beijei ele, tá certo?"

"Você O QUÊ?"

"Ah, não use use tom indignado comigo! Eu bem me lembro de um certo par de lábios aqui deste quarto nos de Sirius Black ano passado." A reprimenda de Lily foi interrompida pela dona do par de lábios.

"Isso não tem nada a ver!" Eu gritei com raiva, sabendo muito bem que tinha tudo a ver.

"Marlene! Me ouça por um instante, por favor!" Ela finalmente conseguiu acabar com meus protestos. Eu estava quieta. Iria ouvi-la.

"Ele pode ser desnecessário para a vida, mas é necessário para a felicidade." Ela murmurou, respirando alto por causa dos gritos. Por um instante eu não soube se ela falava de James Potter ou Sirius Black.

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele, Marlene." Ela continuou depois de um tempo, ainda mais baixo que antes. Eu a estudei enquanto ela tentava olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para mim. Eu pude ver em seus olhos a verdade do que ela dissera. Eu me levantei da minha cama e fui abraçar a minha melhor amiga.

"Você deve ir ao baile com ele então. E me deixar na poeira, crente solitária da nossa fé anciã."

Lily riu antes de ficar séria. "Por que você insiste em manter distância, Marlene? Ele iria com você se você pedisse." Nós duas sabíamos quem era o 'ele' de quem ela falava: O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black.

"Por que eu tenho que pedir a ele, hein? Por que ele não em pede, se quer tanto ir comigo?" Eu perguntei a ela começando a gritar.

"Por que ele sabe que você diria 'não' se ele perguntasse." Lily respondeu.

"Exatamente. Eu não valho o risco da rejeição. Pelo menos o Potter dava a cara a tapa." Eu respondi teimosa e desafiantemente. Lily revirou os olhos diante da minha resposta.

"Então você vai..."

"Sozinha, isso mesmo."

Agora, essa pequena historinha parece ser completamente irrelevante em minha história, mas ela leva à parte três do meu conto: O Baile de Halloween do meu sétimo ano.

Pode parecer estranho que eu fosse me incomodar em ir a um baile sem um par, mas isso certamente vindo de alguém que nunca foi a um baile sozinho antes. É bem divertido, na verdade. Encontros podem ser chatos. Eu ainda me vestia espetacularmente (Aquele ano eu tinha meus longos cabelos cacheados e usava um vestido tomara que caia, vermelho escarlate que era absolutamente maravilhoso). Eu devo dizer, O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black ficou olhando bem maravilhado quando eu desci as escadas do dormitório feminino. Não que eu estivesse prestando atenção ou algo do gênero.

Sirius, claro, tinha um par. Uma sextanista da nossa casa, membro proeminente de seu fã-clube. Eu estava um pouco amarga por conta disto, mas como Lily me lembrou, eu poderia ter convidado ele. A isso eu simplesmente dei de ombros, chamando-a de "ridícula" ou "cega de amor". Por que, afinal, eu iria querer ir ao baile com Sirius Black. Ele era, no fim das contas, a mais desnecessária das comodidades desnecessárias.

Por alguma virada do destino, no entanto, que eu agora tenho motivos para crer, teve uma mão de Lily e James, o par de Sirius ficou muito enjoada, cinco minutos após o baile. Ela insistiu que Sirius ficasse e se divertisse antes de ir passar um tempo no banheiro. Naturalmente isso me deixou, como única pessoa desacompanhada no baile, de par não-oficial de Sirius Black, enquanto todos os casais iam dançar.

Eu poderia ter me levantado e ido dançar sozinha, mas por alguma razão, permanecia sentada na mesa com Sirius. Algo me disse para não me levantar e ir dançar, não por enquanto pelo menos.

"É meio estúpido nós não nos falarmos." Ele disse quebrando o silêncio.

"É." Eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

Mais silêncio.

"Eu sinto muito ter te agarrado daquele jeito."

Ele me deu seu sorriso de sempre. "Por que você sente muito?"

Com isso eu simplesmente meio que pisquei para ele. O que diabos isso queria dizer?

Ele soltou um latido devido à minha falta de expressão. "Eu, pelo menos, me diverti."

Mais piscadas da minha parte.

Ele pareceu esperar que eu dissesse alguma coisa, e quando depois de um tempo, eu ainda não havia dito nada, ele começou a se levantar. Eu segurei sua mão.

"Sirius... Espere..."

Ele se virou para me olhar.

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida._

"Quer dançar?"

Então, isso me leva à primeira vez que eu dancei com O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black. O que aconteceu depois pode explicar a vocês porque eu estou preocupada em estar dançando com ele agora. Começou inocentemente: umas músicas dançantes, com um esporádico balanço de braços. Então uma música lenta começou. Eu olhei para ele, meu olhar perguntando se ele ainda queria dançar. Ele me respondeu em silêncio, pegando minha mão direita na sua esquerda, colocando a minha mão esquerda em seu ombro e sua mão direita em minhas costas.

"Então..." Eu disse após alguns minutos de dança.

"Então..." Ele repetiu minhas palavras.

"Eu realmente sinto muito ter te ignorado esse ano. Foi estupidez." Eu disse.

"Eu concordo." Ele disse dramaticamente. Eu instintivamente (não, não foi um fato consciente, apesar de não ter sido um flerte, como Lily faria vocês acreditarem) escondi meu sorriso em seu ombro. Ele me puxou para mais perto.

"E eu realmente sinto muito ter beijado..." Eu comecei, mas fui interrompida por Sirius, que havia se afastado de mim, e colocados dois dedos nos meus lábios.

Eu me lembro de ter pensado: Eu bem sinto falta do ombro dele, mas os dedos são legais também.

Argh!

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida._

"Eu te disse para não sentir muito." Ele disse. Eu comecei a fazer um som de protesto, mas ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, me dizendo para ficar quieta por um segundo.

"Eu te disse que me diverti." Ele disse me olhando de uma maneira que não consegui decifrar. "Agora, sendo completamente sincera comigo e com você, você se divertiu?"

Nesse momento, Sirius tirou seus dedos dos meus lábios. Não havia mais nenhum contato entre nós e eu queria desesperadamente mudar isto então, sem pensar, respondi a pergunta de Sirius sem palavras.

Desta vez eu não me afastei.

Sirius foi quem acabou com o beijo, mas fez isso com delicadeza e um pouco de arrependimento. De alguma maneira nossos braços haviam se entrelaçado e nenhum de nós se moveu para mudar isto. Ele encostou sua testa na minha.

"Vou considerar isso como um sim." Ele sussurrou no espaço entre nossos rostos.

"Acho que sim. Só não conte para Lily." Eu disse divertida. Eu acho que foi um flerte. Falando de trair a nossa religião. Apesar de que todos os pensamentos de santidade estavam jogados ao vento. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não ouvia a voz no fundo da minha mente, e tirei total vantagem de sua ausência.

"Você quer dar um passeio?" Eu perguntei enquanto olhava o teto do Salão. Mostrava um céu pitoresco e eu queria me aproveitar dele.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso maroto antes de me responder afirmativamente. Nós saímos furtivamente do Salão Principal e, depois de pegarmos nossos casacos, fomos observar as estralas do céu de Outubro.

Uma vez lá fora, Sirius pegou minha mão gentilmente na sua e nós caminhamos em um silêncio agradável. Nenhuma vez meus pensamentos me levaram aonde deveriam, enquanto nosso caminho seguia ao redor do lago, até eventualmente chegarmos à árvore debaixo da qual eu o beijei a pouco mais de um ano. Isso deveria ter despertado a vozinha, mas aparentemente ela estava de férias, ou tirando uma merecida soneca.

Para minha surpresa, Sirius sentou-se embaixo da árvore e me fez sentar ao seu lado. Eu sorri e me encostei o máximo que pude em seu corpo quente (estava bem frio lá fora). Ainda nenhum sinal de perigo.

Deve ter sido realmente uma coisinha bem fofa de se ver: nós sentados ali, bem aconchegados debaixo daquela árvore, observando o vento fazendo ondas no lago.

O vento mudou de direção, o que fez o cabelo de Sirius balançar na minha direção. Ele sempre mantinha seu cabelo longo e isso fazia cócegas. Eu sou uma garota sensível a cócegas, e por isso comecei a rir (Não a dar risinhos, fiquem sabendo).

Sirius me olhou curioso antes de entender por que eu estava rindo. Ele deu um sorriso bem maligno antes de falar.

"Sente cócegas, né?"

Eu parei de rir imediatamente sabendo o que viria a seguir.

"Não." Eu disse imediatamente, mas um sorriso formado no canto da minha boca me entregou.

"Aaaah... Então você não se importa se eu fizer... ISSO!" Ele começou a fazer cócegas, apertando a minha cintura. Eu caí no chão e comecei a me contorcer, como uma barata que teve sua cabeça arrancada (não é a imagem mais romântica, mas era exatamente como eu estava).

Eu estava tão sem ar de rir das gargalhadas, que só pude fazer uma patética tentativa de um "Sirius, eu vou te matar!"

Assim que eu disse isso, ele parou de fazer cócegas e deu uma risada-latido, vinda de sua garganta, que estava em um pescoço que parecia bem beijável agora.

"Você vai?" Ele disse divertido.

"Vou." Disse muito segura de mim, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Claro, eu perdi ele todo de novo pouco depois, enquanto Sirius começava a fazer um trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço (Aparentemente ele achou o meu pescoço maravilhoso e bem beijável também).

"Isso não vai te tirar da minha lista." Eu disse depois de cerca de um minuto sem voz. (Talvez ela tenha ido buscar sua amiga, Voz-No-Fundo-Da-Minha-Mente, mas com uma óbvia falta de sucesso).

"Bem, talvez..." Ele afastou meu casaco para revelar meu ombro nu. Aparentemente meu pescoço era a única parte realmente maravilhosa e beijável do meu corpo.

"Não, não. Eu acho que você vai ter mais sorte com o pescoço." Eu disse depois de um momento. (Mais uma vez minha voz havia ido à uma busca, mas sem sorte).

"Oh, obrigada pelo conselho, mas eu não preciso." Ele disse charmosamente.

"Ah é?" Eu disse mas ele não respondeu. Havia recomeçado a trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço até minha orelha. Bem, aquilo era realmente bom, e sendo assim, ele não precisava de meus conselhos.

"Não, eu suponho que não..." Eu gemi.

Ele então foi até minha boca e mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de dizer. "Por favor, pare de falar."

E eu parei.

Acordei na manhã seguinte debaixo da árvore, envolta pelos braços de Sirius (totalmente vestida, suas garotas pervertidas!). Meus olhos abriram devagar, e meu primeiro instinto foi me aconchegar mais naquela coisa atrás de mim.

Então me ocorreu. (Aparentemente a voz havia decidido voltar das suas pequenas férias).

Argh!

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida. _

Eu dei um pulo, acordando Sirius, que sorriu ao me ver e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Bom dia" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de me dar um beijo nos lábios. A Voz quase entrou de férias novamente.

Quase.

"Sirius! Nós passamos a noite toda aqui!" Eu gritei exasperadamente.

"Sim, eu suponho que dormimos." Ele disse fingindo ter que pensar muito. Ele se sentou e se virou, de modo que ficou sentado atrás de mim. Passou os braço pela minha cintura e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Nós precisamos entrar. Vamos nos encrencar."

Pausa. Ele ainda beijava meu pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Certo..." Ele se levantou e me levou junto com ele.

"Eu passei a noite aqui com você!" Apontei o dedo acusadoramente para ele, como se tivesse acabado de perceber isso. Eu realmente não sou muito brilhante de manhã.

"Nós já estabelecemos isso, amor..."

"Você me chamou de amor? Oh, meu deus, o que eu fiz?"

"Marlene, você não estava bêbada, nem nada. Você realmente deveria se lembrar de tudo."

"Puta merda!" Eu exclamei, cortando Sirius e batendo na minha cabeça. "A Voz vai me matar!"

"Hmm... Não, mas os homens de preto devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto."

"Sirius, você não entende o que vai acontecer quando voltarmos àquele castelo?" Eu perguntei em pânico enquanto o agarrava pelos ombros e balançava para frente e para trás.

"Amor, isso não está fazendo nenhum sentido..."

"Pare de me chamar assim!"

"Ceeeeerto... _Marlene, _isso não faz sentido."

"Sirius! Eu passei a noite aqui com VOCÊ!"

"Marlene, isso obviamente foi um erro." Sirius finalmente disse, suspirando e se afastando de mim.

Com essas palavras, eu me esqueci a da voz e comecei a me despedaçar por dentro (minha culpa por não ouvir a voz, mas eu aprendo com meus erros).

Tenha certeza, eu não chorei, eu simplesmente o assisti ir embora. Com certeza eu fiquei um pouco histérica, mas esquecer velhos hábitos é difícil! Obviamente ele não era tão teimoso como eu pensava, se estava desistindo de mim tão rapidamente só porque eu pirei um pouco.

Bem, eu entrei no salão comunal não muito depois dele, e fui atingida por mil perguntas feitas por Lily, que estava tirando algumas conclusões muitos acertadas sobre Sirius e eu. Apesar de que ela nos favoreceu demais, e perdeu o que aconteceu de manhã. Eu ouvi suas divagações animadas, apenas acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo (isso sempre funciona quando não se quer falar algo). Eu nunca nem mesmo contei a Lily o que aconteceu.

E isto termina com as três seqüências de eventos que selaram minha fidelidade à minha religião.

Bem, talvez não para sempre.

Talvez tenha sido assistir Lily virar a Sra. Potter, hoje. Ela acabou completamente com qualquer resto de fidelidade à nossa religião para sempre (e este para sempre era mesmo para sempre), e enquanto eu entregava a ela a aliança de James, e Sirius entregava a James a de Lily, eu me perguntei se talvez eu não seria mais feliz se perdoasse Sirius por aquela única frase que ele disse num momento de frustração, mas ainda assim, me deixando com o coração silenciosamente partido.

Agora, enquanto eu, dama de honra, e Sirius, padrinho, dividimos a tradicional dança, eu descobri que enquanto eu me agarrava á minha fé com ardor renovado, havia me esquecido completamente como era se sentir nos braços de Sirius.

Julgando pelo seu sorriso, ele havia esquecido meu calor também (apesar de que eu tenho certeza que alguns diriam minha frieza), mas estava agradavelmente surpreso quando nossa dança começou.

Então agora eu me encontro repetindo meu mantra de novo

_Garotos são uma comodidade desnecessária na vida..._

Então eu penso, mas o quão desnecessários eles realmente são? Eu não fui muito feliz durante o último ano, e acredito que Lily tenha percebido, apesar de eu ter feito um trabalho maravilhoso escondendo isso, se me permitem dizer.

Olhei para Lily dançando com James e eles pareciam estar no paraíso. Talvez eu devesse jogar fora minhas crenças infantis.

_Garotos são um comodidade desnecessária na vida..._

'Ah, cala boca!' eu gritei com a vozinha na minha cabeça depois de me perder inegavelmente (e eu sou capaz de negar bastante, como vocês puderam perceber) nos olhos cinzentos dele. 'Só me deixe falar com ele um pouco, sem interrupções. Da última vez você estava certa, se lembra?'

Eu estou completamente ciente da mão de Sirius em minhas costas, me puxando mais e mais para perto dele enquanto espero a vozinha recomeçar a falar, mas ela não começa.

Eu consegui permissão para falar com O Primeiro e Único Sirius Black sobre questões amorosas?

Aparentemente.

"Sirius..." Eu digo baixo e com um mínimo movimento dos lábios, nós ainda éramos o centro das atenções.

"Sim." Ele responde do mesmo modo (apesar de que eu suspeito que ele já saiba o que vou dizer).

Eu parei por um instante, pensando no que dizer. Era uma situação delicada. Eu estava tão feliz pela voz ter calado pela segunda vez, que nem pensei no que queria dizer.

"Me desculpe pelo modo como agi." Eu me vi dizendo, embora ainda tente encontrar a fonte delas. Eu com certeza não pedi que elas saíssem.

"Bem, eu sou muito bonito, é improvável que alguém estivesse olhando para você durante a cerimônia." Ele diz piscando para mim. Eu olho confusa para ele e um segundo depois eu estava rindo (silenciosamente, claro, já que até mesmo minhas menores risadas chamavam a atenção de espectadores).

"Primeiro..." eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu não estava falando da cerimônia. E em segundo lugar, eu não estava te secando durante a cerimônia."

Sirius deu de ombros e seu sorriso de sempre cruzou seu rosto. "Posso er me enganado."

Eu sorriu e digo. "Eu estou TENTANDO te dizer um coisa importante."

Neste momento eu estou falando mais alto, já que agora todos estão dançando (a dança de dama de honra e padrinho havia acabado). Claro, nós ainda atraíamos atenção como casalzinho, já que a música agora era animada e nós ainda dançávamos como se fosse lenta. A vida é irônica não? A garota mais diferente de Hogwarts dançando devagar enquanto podia estar agitando os braços freneticamente.

"Desculpa."

"Pode aposta essa sua bundinha linda..." Eu digo. Oh, deus. Me digam que eu não disse isso. Tá certo, ele tem uma bundinha linda, mas ele não precisa saber que eu estive olhando.

Ele deixou um latido escapar. "Então você esteve olhando, não é?"

Eu o ignorei. Primeiramente por que eu não tinha resposta para isso a não ser o gasto 'quiseras'. Em segundo lugar por que eu precisava dizer isso antes que eu perdesse a calma e a voz que havia me possuído quando comecei essa conversa pra começo de conversa.

"Eu sinto muito por ter surtado depois do baile de Halloween ano passado." Eu digo. Então é por isso que eu estou me desculpando. Suponho que faça sentido.

Sirius parou, balançando um pouco, pensando sobre o que eu disse. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele pensasse que era uma Marlene McKinnon de polissuco que estava ali com ele – Não é minha natureza me desculpar por nada. Teimosa, se lembra?

"Eu também sinto muito. Ter dito o que eu disse. Foi um pouco duro. Eu sei que foi a primeira vez desde – bem, de qualquer maneira, eu deveria ter sido mais paciente." Ele diz.

Eu dou um pequena risada. "Nós somos patéticos." Sirius ri comigo, aquela maravilhosa risada de cachorro (eu estou me sentindo um pouco como aquelas Risinhos agora, então sinta-se livre para bloquear esses meus devaneios quando quiser).

Nós paramos e Sirius apóia sua testa na minha, suavemente. "Você quer tentar de novo?"

Eu fiquei ali, parecendo uma idiota, eu tenho certeza (nós ainda estávamos no meio da pista de dança, durante uma música dançante, e completamente parados). Eu estou mordendo meus lábios, antecipando a voz que vai falar a qualquer instante.

Ela nunca falou.

Eu olhos dentro dos olhos de Sirius e sorrio. "Sim." Digo bem confiante, como se nunca tivesse tido anta certeza em minha vida. Isso foi outra ironia do destino, considerando minhas experiências anteriores com "comodidades desnecessárias", especialmente aquela parada na minha frente. Entretanto eu sentia menos que Sirius era uma "comodidade desnecessária", como eu o teria chamado horas atrás.

Sirius sorri e me puxa para perto, suas mãos descendo pela minha cintura (ele pareceu achar a minha bundinha linda também, se você me entende.) e seu rosto se aproxima do meu. Nossa respiração se mistura por alguns instantes e então ele me beija. Talvez eu deva re-adotar meu antigo lema, afinal, eu estou sem ele por uns cinco minutos e já me sinto como uma das Risinhos: ele me deixou sem fôlego com apenas um beijinho. A vozinha parece ter morrido, no entanto, e eu devo admitir, se é por isso que as Risinhos riem, não posso dizer que as culpo.

"Então, primeira ordem como minha namorada..." Ele começa quando nos separamos mas eu o interrompo no meio da sentença, meu tom indignado (EU, afinal de contas, não sou um objeto para ser possuída, não sou nada 'dele').

"Não, Sirius, você é meu namorado." Sirius por outro lado, é outra história.

"Qual é a diferença?"

Nós começamos a discutir, mas discutir de repente, ficou muito mais divertido.

Bem como as coisas que antes eram "desnecessárias" agora se tornaram uma grande necessidade.

Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e eu estou apaixonada pelo Primeiro e Único Sirius Black.

Mas uma coisa deve ser dita para que eu atinja meu objetivo, esse fim é muito melhor:

E Marlene acordou na manhã seguinte nos braços de Sirius e sorriu.

**FIM**

**N/T: **Eu realmente adorei muito essa fic, por isso eu traduzi ela. Espero que tenha ficado uma boa tradução e que vocês tenham gostado.

Bjinhus...


End file.
